


The Master Unmastered

by Mars_McKie



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Come Eating, Disobeying Orders, Dry Humping, Licking, M/M, Master/Pet, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Consensual Tickling, Pet Play, References to spanking and butt plugs, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 18:15:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19138057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mars_McKie/pseuds/Mars_McKie
Summary: Ignis thought that he had trained his pets well, right up to the point where they all ganged up on him.





	The Master Unmastered

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes a story just pops into my head at 5:30am fully formed!
> 
> I've tagged Mildly Dub Con as even though Ignis could use their safeword the other three don't exactly ask first. I think I tagged everything OK, let me know if you think there should be something else tagged.

Ignis huffed as he picked up the wet towels from the floor and slung them into the laundry basket in the corner of the bathroom. Constantly picking up after his three pets without help from any of them could be exhausting, though truth be told he wouldn’t have it any other way.

The bath was still wet but he would dry that off after his own shower, however before he could step out of his silk dressing gown and slippers (purchased purely for wearing about his flat during time with his pets) a bark and a yelp drew his attention from the bedroom.

Stepping through from his en-suite, Ignis saw his pets, all clean from their recent bath, in a state of mayhem. Gladio and Prompto -his two dogs, both naked save for their collars and clip-on canine ears, a band around Prompto’s wrist (Ignis hadn’t even put their tails back in yet)- bounced around the room, both in a playful state despite their long walk and the hour of the evening. His cat Noctis -similarly undressed with a slimmer collar and black feline ears to match his hair, the sleek flow of his body every inch the perfect cat- was sat under Ignis’s desk, his body tense as he watched the dogs with a reproving glare.

Even as Ignis marched across the room towards them, Prompto leapt onto the bed with Gladio following him. It wouldn’t be the first time Gladio tried to make the much smaller dog his bitch.

“No! Bad Prompto! Off the bed, now!” Ignis snapped. Prompto instantly withered, a whimper slipping from his lips as he slipped off the bed, cowering as Ignis turned his stern glare on Gladio. “Gladiolus! Down!”

Gladio bounced on the bed, his tongue lolling, his playful mood not affected by Ignis’s reprimand. Ignis doubled down on his glare, pushing his glasses up his nose with a finger, before striding around the bed to where Gladio knelt. Gladio simply eluded him by bouncing to the other side of the double bed, out of Ignis’s reach.

“You know you are not allowed on the furniture,” Ignis growled. Gladio crouched low, his backside waggling in the air, his expression both playful and taunting and _if it wasn’t the most infuriating thing Ignis had ever witnessed_. He thought he had trained his pets better than this- he was not shy about sparing the cane when required, and this behaviour would definitely require consequences.

The dog still out of his reach, Ignis climbed onto the bed and reached out with his hand to grab Gladio by the collar to drag him off, but then Gladio suddenly grabbed him by the wrist and threw him onto the bed.

The shock at the move left Ignis disorientated and he found himself lying on his back with Gladio on top of him, pinning him down with a hand at each wrist above his head and straddling his hips.

“Gladio, let me up at once!” Ignis huffed once he got his breath back. His dressing gown had become untied in the scuffle and fell open, framing his body and bearing his genitals to the air. He tugged at his wrists but Gladio had them pinned firmly. The position of Gladio’s crotch against his own meant Ignis couldn’t bend his knees properly to throw the large man off either. “Your backside is going to be black and blue by the time I’m thr- _ugh!_ ”

The rest of Ignis’s sentence was cut off as Gladio leaned down and licked from Ignis’s chin up to the tip of his nose, catching at his mouth on the way. Ignis shut his mouth firmly, his lips a thin line, as Gladio lavished the lower part of his face with slobbery kisses, licking over his jaw and mouth. He hadn’t seen this sort of behaviour from the dog since he started training him and believed that Gladio had long outgrown jumping up and licking his face.

At one point Prompto tried to nuzzle in, but Gladio barged him away, claiming Ignis’s face for himself. The pup whimpered as he slunk down the bed, and Ignis huffed a breath through his nose. He didn’t know what was causing Gladio to act out like this, but he was being rude to a great many people.

Ignis risked opening his mouth to scold the dog, but Gladio dipped his head and bit down on Ignis’s neck, latching onto his pulse point. Instead, a moan slipped from Ignis’s lips and he felt his dick twitch in interest. _Curse him for knowing all of his best sweet spots!_

Gladio sucked hard and Ignis knew there would be a bruise there later. A shiver ran down his body as Gladio’s beard tickled the side of his neck, his dick growing hard against Gladio’s own unclothed member.

_Gladio's going to be in so much trouble after this._

He was vaguely aware of Prompto at the foot of the bed but didn’t know what the other dog was up to until Ignis felt the pup’s teeth biting at his left slipper, tugging it from his foot.

“Prompto,” Ignis said, his voice a clear warning. “What do you think you’re doing?”

The slippers disappeared, one then the other, leaving his feet bare. Ignis couldn’t quite see over Gladio to the foot of the bed, though suddenly he felt Prompto nosing lightly against the sole of his foot.

“Prompto, no!” Ignis cried, the worry accidentally showing in his voice. His fears were confirmed as Prompto’s tongue ran from the ball of his foot up to his toes.

Ignis’s steadfast resolve crumbled as he gave a shrill shriek and shook his head in protest. His legs pinned straight by Gladio, he could only attempt to kick his feet out of the way but then Prompto managed to nab Ignis’s ankles and set to work lapping at his soles. His toes scrunched up against the attack but Prompto waggled his tongue into the senstive skin between them. Ignis giggled and felt his face burn in humiliation. _This was not a dignified example for a master to set before his pets._

Gladio pulled away from Ignis’s neck and looked down on his master with that satisfied smirk. Ignis couldn’t get the smile off his face and he hoped his eyes conveyed the burning fury he felt even as tears clung to his lashes.

With a slight thrust of his pelvis, Gladio grinded his erection against Ignis’s own, the friction making stars burst in his mind. Breathy moans intertwined with his giggles and though Ignis knew he could use their agreed safeword anytime he wanted, truth be told he was rather interested where this was going.

Another delicious grind of the hips and Ignis threw his head to the side in time to see Noctis joining the action. So far the cat had been viewing the spectacle on the bed with amusement, until now when he ducked his head under Gladio’s arm to lick at the sweat on Ignis’s exposed armpit.

“Noct!” Ignis managed to howl out around his laughter. His legs thrashed, finally shaking off Prompto, while his torso could do little more than squirm under the iron grip. A dip in the bed signified Prompto clamouring alongside him to lap at Ignis’s other armpit, his tongue swiping wide strips while Noctis’s tongue was more kittenish.

The ticklish sensations combined with Gladio grinding against him was intoxicating and Ignis bucked up against Gladio even as he fought to get away from Noctis and Prompto’s torturous tongues. It wasn’t long before Ignis fell out of rhythm, his breath shuddering as his orgasm hit and he came over his own stomach, his body quivering as his mind melted.

Through the post-orgasm haze in his mind, Ignis registered Noctis and Prompto were leaving his armpits alone now, though while Gladio had stopped humping him his hands still remained around Ignis’s wrists. _That was mildly concerning._

Peering through heavily hooded eyes, Ignis looked down to where white streaks splattered his toned muscles. He was about to reprimand his pets, when Noctis dipped his head down to lick at Ignis’s seed. His body was sensitive post-orgasm and the feel of Noctis’s tongue over his stomach had him laughing again. The fight all but gone from his body, he could only feebly twitch in protest, tears falling freely even as Prompto joined Noctis in lapping up their master’s offering, their tongues sparring for the treat that was only allowed on certain occasions.

Only once his body had been licked clean did his three pets finally shift away. Even though he was now free, Ignis found himself incapable of movement.

“Wow,” Noctis whistled. “Someone take a picture!”

 _Yes_ , Ignis could only imagine how he looked, blissed out and totally debauched.

“Did we break him?” Prompto asked after a moment of him not moving.

“I think we might have slain him,” Gladio supplied.

Bashfully, Prompto asked, “Master?”

 _So now they remembered who their master was!_ With great effort, Ignis raised his head to regard his three pets. His three very disobedient pets.

“It goes without saying you will all be punished for your transgressions this evening,” Ignis said dryly. He regarded Gladio, his engorged dick still standing proud. “And you are not allowed to touch that tonight.”

The three of them all had the decency to look somewhat apologetic- Gladio shifted to sit alongside him and Ignis allowed himself to be pulled up into a seated position against his large chest, his dressing gown slipping from his frame, Noctis rubbed away the ache from his wrists, and Prompto produced a bottle of water to which Ignis inclined his head and allowed the blonde to tip the liquid straight into his mouth. Gladio massaged his fingers through Ignis's hair, like he himself would do to them when they deserved it, and _dammit he was not a pet but it felt so good!_

_The state to which he’d been reduced that he needed to be looked after by his pets. He would never hear the end of it._

Ignis became grossly aware of the cool drying slobber all over his body and the tacky mess on his stomach- a shower would certainly be in order, though he doubted his limbs would support him. Gladio seemed to sense this.

“Noct, go put the bath on,” Gladio ordered.

Noctis nodded and stood up. “Won’t be a minute.”

“Use the lavender bubble bath,” Ignis mumbled, his eyes drifting shut.

**Author's Note:**

> What have I just written? I don't know I'm too tired I was up at 5:30am thinking this up! xD


End file.
